Can Love Beat All The Odds?
by Maeve Donovan
Summary: JJ cheats on Will and attempts suicide. Kinda Angsty at the beginning, but will have romance and stuff late on. Listed as Angst/Romance but does hve drama and hurt/confort in it Please Read and Review...Rated M because of suicidal intensions and mention of adultery


**A/N: This popped into my mind because of a friend of mine...Hope Ya'll Enjoy!**

* * *

JJ was crying, he had walked out once she told him. She knew it broke Will's heart to hear that she had cheated on him. JJ was torn up and sad, she stopped crying and called Garcia.

"Hello" Garcia answered in her usual happy voice

"Hey, Garcia, could you watch Henry for a bit?" JJ asked

"Sure thing!" Garcia chirped

"Thanks, see you soon?" JJ asked

"Yep," Garcia said and hug up, she went to JJ and Will's house.

JJ knew that no one knew she cheated on Will yet, she had taken off her sister's locket and gave it to Henry, "Keep this safe for me, will you?"

Henry nodded, "Uh-huh."

JJ smiled sadly and kisses his forehead, "I love you."

"I love you." Henry said

JJ smiled, "Be good for Aunt Garcia."

Henry nods.

Garcia took Henry to her place.

* * *

JJ went into the kitchen and got a bottle of water, she then went into the living room and moved the coffee table off to the side of the room, and sat in the middle of the room. One by one she took the pills so if she wanted to stop in the middle she could, but she didn't. All too soon she had all 3 bottles of sleeping pills taken, and haft her water drank. She picked up a framed photo of her and Will and held it as she laid back, laying the frame on her chest, she thought then sat up. She quickly scrawled on a piece of paper. 'I'm sorry, I'll always love you' and tucked it in the frame with the photo.

Garcia noticed that Henry was sitting on the floor, playing with something small, "Whatcha got there, Henry?"

"Mommy's necklace." Henry said, observing the necklace

Garcia frowned, "Henry...let me see that." she said, holding out her hand

Henry carefully placed the locket in Garcia's hand.

"Oh God." Garcia said and pulled out her phone and looked at the Emergency contacts JJ had given her for Henry and called Will.

"LaMontaygne." Will answered.

"Will, its Garcia...I think JJ's gonna commit suicide...she asked me to watch Henry and she gave him her sister's locket." Garcia said, panicked

"Damn it." Will muttered, "Thanks Garcia, I'll go check on her."

"Alright, let me know, please." Garcia said

"I will." Will said and hung up.

* * *

Will raced to his and JJ's house and ran in, he found JJ laying on the floor, eyes closed, holding the picture tightly.

Will checked for a pulse and called 911, "stay with me," he whispered to JJ.

An ambulance took JJ to the hospital, Will followed in his car, he had called Garcia and told her.

* * *

The paramedics rushed JJ into the ER, pumping on her chest trying to get her heart to start again.

Will paced the waiting room, a nervous wreck, he had seen the note after he took the frame out of JJ's hands, he silently prayed that she'd live.

The team had gotten there, Will couldn't help but watch the man his wife had slept with from across the room. His head was down, he was leaning against the wall, looking worried. Will sighed some as he started to wonder why JJ would sleep with the other man.

A doctor came in, "Family of Jennifer LaMontayne?" he asked.

Will was glad that the doctor said JJ's name with his last name, but was worried, "I'm her husband, is she alright?"

The doctor sighed some and nodded, "She's in a coma, but I'm fairly certain she'll live."

Will let out a sigh of relief

the doctor told Will JJ's room number.

Will told the team that the doctor thought JJ would live, then he went to her room and took her hand in his, "I love you, Jen, so you have to wake up." he said quietly, he was being truthful, he did still love JJ even though she cheated on him.

* * *

JJ was hooked up to a monitor for her heart and breathing and she had to be on oxygen.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Want me to continue?**

**Who do you think JJ slept with when she cheated on Will?**


End file.
